Consacrer sa vie à l'amour
by bxkanx
Summary: Oikawa aurait aimé qu'il parle. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait, tout aurait été différent. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être que cela remontait il y a bien plus longtemps. Peut-être que c'était là bien avant qu'ils ne naissent.


Bonsoir,

Je débarque très peu de temps après le secret santa avec un OS très court (et absolument pas prévu) sur Iwaoi !

J'ai écrit ça en une heure, entre deux heures et trois heures du matin, donc si ça ne veut rien dire, c'est totalement normal. Même moi je n'ai pas trop capté ce que je faisais en écrivant. Ça m'a vraiment pris comme ça, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher. J'avais la première phrase en tête et puis le reste a suivi et... ça donne ce truc.

D'ailleurs cet OS est dédié à Jeanne, pour son anniversaire, qui était le...12 octobre. :/ HEFJHEFE i'm so sorry girl. Tu sais que j'avais commencé deux trucs qui n'ont jamais abouti. Donc on va dire que cet OS, il est pour toi. Ilysm girl, merci d'exister et de m'empêcher de tuer Oikawa à chaque fois que j'écris.

Ah oui, et c'est angst. M'enfin ça ne change pas trop d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Donner son cœur. Oikawa en avait peur.

Il aimait Iwaizumi. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

Pourtant. _Pourtant_.

Oikawa ne comprenait pas d'où cette peur lui venait. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Elle était infondée.

Oikawa aimait Iwaizumi. Plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde.

Il aimait son visage encore endormi lorsqu'il se réveillait un lendemain de match. Il aimait son air renfrogné dès qu'il l'embrassait après avoir dit quelque chose de stupide. Il aimait passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il aimait le regarder rire — beaucoup moins le voir pleurer.

Il aimait cette habitude qu'il avait de se mordre la lèvre juste avant qu'il lui dépose un baiser. Il aimait ses yeux, évidemment. Il avait tellement de choses à transmettre, ces yeux-là.

Il aimait tout chez lui : tout ce qui n'allait pas — et n'irait jamais —, tout ce qui ne changerait pas — et tout ce qui évoluerait.

Ses défauts : sa colère et cette façon qu'il avait de se refermer sur lui même. Ses larmes qu'il retenait partout, tout le temps.

Ses qualités : son honnêteté sans faille, sa loyauté dégoulinante, sa compassion maladive.

Il aimait tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui. Ce qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais et ce qu'il découvrirait.

Oikawa aimait Iwaizumi à la folie. Tel un adolescent vivant son premier amour — c'était le sien et il serait le seul à l'avoir fait sentir ainsi.

Mais voilà, Oikawa _n'aimait_ pas Iwaizumi. Pas de cette façon-là en tout cas.

Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces. Il avait pris son cœur et l'avait serré comme un fou. Il avait pansé ses blessures, nettoyé les plaies.

Il avait voulu lui offrir tant de fois. Lui donner et ne jamais le récupérer.

Cependant, Oikawa avait dû le laisser partir. Il avait dû laisser Iwaizumi partir. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le choix.

Un soir humide d'été. Leurs vêtements qui leur collent à la peau. Son corps contre le sien. Des larmes qui glissent.

Une confession. Des mots murmurés à la volée.

— Je t'aime.

Ses mots à lui étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas les bons. Peut-être qu'Oikawa n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments.

La chaleur et puis les sanglots. Les portes qui claquent, le vent se lève.

— Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi_, aurait-il voulu répondre. _Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal._

Un baiser échangé tard dans la nuit, tandis que les herbes bruissent. Une main rassurante dans la sienne — elle avait toujours été là, aussi loin qu'Oikawa s'en souvienne.

Des non-dits, partout, tout le temps. Ils se dessinaient sur leurs ombres, dans les étoiles et même sur les feuilles brûlées.

Un été, la chaleur — encore une fois — et ses lèvres.

Oikawa aimait ses lèvres. Il adorait les sentir contre les siennes. Parfois, elles se heurtaient avec violence, d'autres fois avec une douceur infinie.

Et son cœur qui voulait sortir de là, qui suffoquait presque.

Il insistait, il insistait. Auprès de lui-même. Auprès des autres et du monde.

Le temps d'un battement, de l'eau sur leurs peaux. Fraîche, mais familière.

Des photos et des souvenirs. Des sourires immenses, une maison presque vide et des bibelots futiles.

La vie qui avance sans l'attendre.

Il tend la main, mais n'attrape même pas l'air autour de lui.

La chaleur et puis le froid. Pas un froid mordant — celui-là était pour plus tard — non, un froid doux et lent qui venait les enlacer.

Les feuilles jaunes, oranges et rouges. Elles tournent tout autour d'eux. Les emportent. Oikawa a peur, mais il ne dit rien.

— Je t'aime.

Encore ce mot. Il a mal. Oikawa pleure beaucoup. Il pense qu'Iwaizumi ne le voit pas, mais au fond, il sait.

Les soirées se rafraîchissent. Les journées s'enchaînent et se ressemblent. La routine s'installe.

Elle est différente des autres. Elle marque quelque chose de nouveau.

Cela effraie Oikawa, son cœur se sert un peu plus.

Des feuilles blanches dans sa tête. De l'encre dans leurs mains. Et des baisers, encore.

Ses sentiments fleurissent alors que tout se fane. Le temps s'écoule et Oikawa l'observe faire, ailleurs.

— Tu devrais penser à me le rendre un jour, Iwa-chan.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu n'en veux pas de toute façon.

Il ne les entendait plus. Les battements de son cœur ne résonnaient pas.

Les nuits passées tournés vers l'avenir. Ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre. Où aller ? Pourquoi penser au futur quand le présent nous échappe ?

— Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, Oikawa ?

— Je ne sais pas. Vivre, je suppose. C'est ce qu'on nous répète en long, en large et en travers. Essayons, donc de vivre. Il paraît que ça vaut le coup.

Il n'en était pas certain. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait pensé :

_Je suis là, alors il faut bien que je trouve un sens à tout ça._

Un sens à quoi ? Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Oikawa n'avait rien compris, pas une seule fois dans sa vie.

— Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

— La pluie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ses murmures sont trop faibles.

— Alors, tends l'oreille.

Et puis ils étaient restés là. Bien après que l'averse se fut calmée. Ils avaient attendu — mais quoi ?

Oikawa aurait aimé qu'il parle. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait, tout aurait été différent. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être que cela remontait il y a bien plus longtemps. Peut-être que c'était là bien avant qu'ils ne naissent.

— Tu crois au destin ? lui avait demandé Iwaizumi, un soir entouré de cahiers aux pages griffonnées.

— Non.

Il avait eu un sourire triste.

— Tu ne crois pas en grand-chose, pas vrai ?

— Je ne crois en rien, Iwa-chan.

Il ne lui avait pas retourné la question. Il n'avait pas été sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé savoir ; il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot. C'était évident que tu allais tomber malade.

— Il ne faisait pas aussi froid, il y a une semaine, maugréa Oikawa.

— L'hiver est arrivé entre temps.

— Je n'avais pas fait attention.

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Iwaizumi était resté avec lui. Il s'était assis contre son lit et avait patienté. Oikawa l'avait regardé s'endormir. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais le sommeil n'était pas venu.

Le silence, même dans son cœur — surtout dans son cœur.

La fièvre avait pris le dessus et il s'était laissé porter.

Les arbres et leurs feuilles nus. Les visages mélancoliques des passants. Les mains glacées d'Iwaizumi et les siennes, brûlantes.

_xxx_

— Lis-moi un poème.

— Tu n'as qu'à le lire toi-même.

— Lis-moi un poème, avait insisté Oikawa.

Un soupir. Il avait gagné.

— Dans le crépuscule fâné, commença-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Où plusieurs amours se bousculent

Ton souvenir gît enchaîné

Loin de nos ombres qui reculent

Ô mains qu'enchaîne la mémoire

Et brûlantes comme un bûcher

Où le dernier des phénix noire

Perfection vient se jucher

La chaîne s'use maille à maille

Ton souvenir riant de nous

S'enfuit l'entends-tu qui nous raille

Et je retombe à tes genoux

Il n'avait rien dit. Et l'hiver était parti.

— Est-ce que tu vas vraiment le garder pour toujours ?

— Il est seulement près de moi, c'est tout.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Oikawa n'avait pas insisté.

Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, ses sentiments fleuriraient eux aussi. Mais il n'était pas une plante et encore moins une fleur. Alors tout était resté pareil.

Parfois, alors qu'il se réveillait, il trouvait le lit vide. Dans ces moments-là, une peur sans nom retournait l'estomac d'Oikawa.

Puis, il entendait le bruit d'un café qu'on verse et le son d'un bâillement. Et il se rendormait.

— Je pense que l'on devrait leur dire.

— Alors qu'ils sont déjà au courant ? À quoi bon dire quelque chose que tout le monde sait très bien ?

— Parce que si on ne leur avoue pas, cela reste invisible aux yeux des autres.

— Et ça te dérange ? Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire des autres ?

— Et toi, depuis quand tu te caches d'eux ?

La fureur dans son regard l'avait fait reculer d'un pas. De deux, de trois et d'une centaine de plus. Il était parti.

Il avait couru. L'herbe ressemblait à un fleuve, les fleurs à des pierres. Tout grandissait et lui se sentait tout petit.

Il ne s'était pas excusé ; il ne le faisait jamais.

Il revenait toujours à lui. Et lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas revu arriver, il savait que quelque chose avait changé.

L'idée que pour la première fois, Iwaizumi attendait qu'il s'excuse d'abord ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

C'était différent et ça faisait peur.

Oikawa courut une seconde fois, plus vite. Sans s'arrêter avant d'avoir trouvé une réponse.

— Je t'aime.

Le bleu et le rouge qui se mélangent. Les sirènes qui chantent. La foule et lui.

— Alors comme ça tu aimes la poésie, Iwa-chan ?

— Pas spécialement.

Il lui avait arraché le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

— Alcools, avait-il chuchoté.

— Ouais, Alcools.

— Tu m'écriras un poème, un jour ?

— Je ne sais pas rendre ce qui est laid beau.

— Moi, je suis certain que si.

— Si tu attends un sonnet sur l'éloge de ta personne, tu peux toujours courir, Oikawa.

Sa moue boudeuse avait cessé lorsqu'Iwaizumi lui avait repris son recueil et lui avait porté un violent coup sur le crâne avec le dos de celui-ci.

Le printemps était synonyme de renaissance. Mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. C'est ce que pensa Oikawa ce jour-là.

Il avait fini par lui donner son cœur. Et Iwaizumi était parti avec.

Ses peurs n'étaient pas infondées, finalement.

Il souhaita crier. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, des milliers de roseaux s'en écoulèrent.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? avait voulu savoir Iwaizumi, un jour.

Sa main dans la sienne, comme toujours. Leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre. Et ses yeux qui avaient toujours l'air d'avoir tant de choses à transmettre.

Il s'était contenté de répondre à sa question en l'embrassant — ou plutôt de l'éviter.

— Pardonne-moi, Iwa-chan.

Il pleurait, mais il lui manquait des mains pour essuyer ses larmes.

Il pleurait, mais personne n'était là pour l'enlacer.

Il pleurait, mais la douleur ne partait pas.

Il pleurait et il était seul, terriblement seul.

— Lis-moi un poème, s'il te plaît, Iwa-chan.

Il entendit la pluie murmurer. Mais il ne comprit pas. Il n'avait jamais compris.

« L'amour est mort entre tes bras

Te souviens-tu de sa rencontre

Il est mort tu la referas

Il s'en revient à ta rencontre

Encore un printemps de passé

Je songe à ce qu'il eut de tendre

Adieu saison qui finissez

Vous nous reviendrez aussi tendre. »

* * *

Iwaoi, but iwa is dead, est le titre de mon document et je trouve que ça résume très bien cet OS.

Sinon, les extraits du poème qui est cité dans le texte viennent du recueil d'Apollinaire _Alcools_ et il me semble que le titre est "Vitam impendere amori"(d'où le titre)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que les reviews me maintiennent en vie, je vous dis à la prochaine, ily.


End file.
